sinkropedijafandomcom-20200215-history
Razgovor sa suradnikom:Tarzan1999
Poz! postavljen si za admina wikije. :) Usput, htjela bih ti se zahvaliti. Jako lijepo izgledaju ove infokutije. Ima baš puno stranica za urediti, ja bih ti rado pomogla, no ne znam kako se rade te kutije pa ću posao prepustiti tebi hehe. Svaka čast, divno si uredio početnu stranicu Wikije. :) Ne znam kako bih ti zahvalila, jer ja zaista nisam toliki expert za wikiju pa ovako nešto sama nikad ne bi znala napraviti. xD Istaknuti film možemo promijeniti svaki put kad neki novi dođe u kina, npr sada su Izbavitelji 2 aktualni, kroz par mjeseci dolazi nam Krš i lom 2 pa onda njega možemo staviti kao istaknuti, to nam može bit kao neka vrsta promocija za te nove filmove. A ovo sa glasanjem za istaknutu pjesmu, glumca/pjevača je sjajna ideja! :) Bok, ti si novi na Wiki? Nisam te prije vidjela, ali ovo što si napravio do sada je divno!!!!!!!! Početna izgleda savršeno, bolje ne ide. Jednom sam i ja pokušala napraviti slide, ali je zbrisan... No dobro. Hvala da se toliko trudiš!!!! -MaryP Ljepo od tebe da si mi odgovorio :) Nažalost trenutno nemam puno vremena da radim na wiki, ali kada mogu budem. Možda mala idea... kada sam poćela sa stranicama za glumce sam si misla da bih možda bilo ljepo uz pojedine glumce dole imati i galeriju sa slikama od njihovih Disney/Pixar uloga.... ? MaryPoppins95 (razgovor) 15:33, 21. kolovoza 2018. (UTC) Korekcija mog profila na hrvatskom jeziku Bok! Možeš li ispraviti moj profil na hrvatskom jeziku, molim te? Preveo sam ga sa srpskog jezika i želim da moj profil zvuči prirodno na hrvatskom. Hvala! --Josep Maria 22. (discussió • 22:0, 21. kolovoza 2018. (UTC) Da, naravno imaš pravo, bilo bi to više nego puno posla, ali mi se ćinila praktićna idea ; ) MaryPoppins95 (razgovor) 14:15, 23. kolovoza 2018. (UTC) Cartoons Serbia Hej! Vidim kako si sjajno sredio Sinkropediju, pa sam hteo da te zamolim da ako možeš i hoćeš središ glavnu stranicu i na mojoj vikiji (Cartoons Serbia Wiki), hvala ti puno unapred! :) Cartoons Serbia (razgovor) 16:15, 25. kolovoza 2018. (UTC) Hvala na odgovoru! Da, kao vaša početna, samo na engleskom i po mojim kategorijama, samo bih akcenat na Dizni, a "Non-Disney" samo jedno ono manje prozorče/kategorija, bez naglaska na to, jer se pre svega bavim Diznijem :) Treba li ti admin za to? :) I hvala ti puno! Cartoons Serbia (razgovor) 22:19, 26. kolovoza 2018. (UTC) Važi, ma kolko god ti vremena treba, bez presije :) Samo molim te ostavi neki komentar na nekoj stranici na Cartoons Serbia Wiki ili uredi svoj profil ili nešto, da mogu da te dodam za admina :) Hvala! Cartoons Serbia (razgovor) 13:56, 28. kolovoza 2018. (UTC) To je to, trebalo bi da si sad admin :) Cartoons Serbia (razgovor) 20:32, 28. kolovoza 2018. (UTC) Problem glede Marvela je taj što ima zaista puno serija, to bi trebalo sve popratiti što je sink i napraviti stranice koje nedostaju. 2. Disney očigledno dijeli prava sa Sonyjem jer krajem ove godine u kina dolazi film o Spider-Manu kojeg je radio Sony i onda ne znam što bismo sa tim filmom, dodavali ga ili ne, jer ipak nije Disneyjeva produkcija... Mislim, nije problem ostaviti te stranice naravno, ali ostaje sve to nepotpuno... -Disneyqueens - Ako se smijem nadovezati na razgovor zapoćet sa DisneyQueen (ne bih se željela mješati...) ali mislim da se slobodno može pustiti sve od Marvela što imamo, jer to je dio Disney-a. A, s obzirom na to da Spider-Man: into the spiderverse pripada samo Sony-u (i Marvel-u) nema potrebe da se ukljući u ovu wiki. MaryPoppins95 (razgovor) 15:02, 15. rujna 2018. (UTC) Uvijek rado pomognem :) MaryPoppins95 (razgovor) 16:21, 19. rujna 2018. (UTC) Problem sa funkcionalnošću mog računa Bok, vidio sam tvoju poruku prekjučer. Pošto sam uglibio u taj problem, mislio sam poslat poruku o tom problemu bilo kome, ali sam se žurio jer sam tada gledao seriju na Domi TV pa nisam bio siguran dal da pošaljem vama, Disneyqueensu ili drugome. Birao sam drugo, no nisam znao da je zauzeta pa mi je drago da ste vidjeli poruku. Naime tražio sam naćin da povratim funkcionalnost mog računa. Jučer sam ujutro u 9.45 htio malo "eksperimentirati" sa artiklom Vlasta Knezović gdje sam stavio kategoriju Pjevačice i kad sam pritisnuo Sačuvaj stranicu, umjesto svog potpisa dobio sam samo svoj potpis kao "A FANDOM user". Ja sam izbrisao tu kategoriju za nju i, opet, dobio taj isti potpis. Onda kasnije oko 19.45 išao sam editirat Mirelu Brekalo da stavim godinu sinkronizacije crtane serije "Pustolovine Pere Djetlića" gdje je jedan FANDOM korisnik stavio 200?, a ja 2002. Kad sam to učinio, opet sam dobio taj potpis i ništa od promjene. Probao sam čak i isključit internet nakratko za nekoliko mimuta pa onda upalit, ali ni to nije pomoglo. I još nešto; dok sam ja editirao Mirelu Brekalo i pritisnuo Sačuvaj stranicu, dobio sam "žutu poruku", tj. obavijest da nisam prijavljen i da će spremanjem moje IP adrese moja dodavanja ostati zabilježena u starim izmjenama te stranice. Pisalo je i dalje da se nije moglo obradit moju izmjenu zbog gubitka podataka u prijavi. Ponovno sam pritisnuo Sačuvaj stranicu i išlo je ok, ali samo sa potpisom kao "A FANDOM user". Ja sam bio prijavljen prije godinu dana u srpnju pa mi nije jasno zašto mi neće prihvatiti moj potpis. Sad mi jedino preostaje da pričekam poruku od FANDOM podrške i da možda isprave taj problem. Pr3u (razgovor) 09:49, 4.10.2018. (UTC) Kratki info o filmu (možda?) Hi, ovaj imam mali prijedlog za stranice o pojedinim filmovima... da se možda uvijek napiše na vrhu kratki info o tome iz koje je godine film, tko je vodio režiju te kada je došao kod nas u kina/dobio sink? Napravila sam za probu kod Ekipe za 6, pa ako možeš pogledat i reći dali je to ok? MaryPoppins95 (razgovor) 13:31, 11. listopada 2018. (UTC) Hi Tarzan1999, nema na ćemu : ) MaryPoppins95 (razgovor) 11:54, 18. listopada 2018. (UTC) Vraćanje starih izmjena iz artikla o Goranu Karanu Halo, možete li ili bilo tko vratit stare izmjene sa artikla o Goranu Karanu jer je netko uklonio praktički sve što je bilo u njemu, a to je vjerojatno netko tko ne voli tog pjevača. Infokutije Hej, pojavio se problem sa infokutijama, naime, skroz im se promijenio dizajn. Bi li ti mogao vratiti onaj stari koji si napravio? onaj kakav je i na Disney Wikia. Ja to ne znam raditi. - Disneyqueens